The end of STARISH?
by tat0r-tots
Summary: Things aren't going so well with our favorite singing group but Ittoki isn't giving up just yet. With the help of his new friend Sumomo Kanon, an upcoming artist, they try to fix things between the group. But is this a task too big for STARISH?I dont wanna give too much away so you'll just have to R&R.
1. Goodbye STARISH

**Hey this is my first uta pri fanfic and I hope you like it. **** Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own uta pri :c**

* * *

Narrators POV

The boys were arguing.

But this was it.

Tokiya was being kicked out and even though the boys tried to come to an agreement with Mr. Saotome, for some reason he was intent on kicking out both Nanami and Tokiya immediately because of this kiss. They were out on the bridge, the sun was setting.

"I didn't think you would be so immature about this. We all like Nanami," Ren commented calmly. His arms were folded and he leaned against the railings of the bridge.

"Nanami's probably crying and blaming herself for this," Natsuki added pitifully.

"Ya and its all your fault!" Syo yelled angrily, a vain popping out of his head.

"Syo calm down, I mean we can't all be against Tokiya," Ittoki jumped in.

"Don't you get it?! Without a composer we have no songs to sing. Our careers are over!" Syo screamed, tears in his eyes. There was a long pause.

"Cecil left to go back to his country and now Tokiya's gone too? We aren't gonna make it very far with two of our best singers gone and our only composer is gone," Masato stated calmly. He walked away,

"Good luck to you all."

Ren sighed, " I dont need this," and then he left with Masato.

"I'll take Syo so he can calm down a bit...I'm sure this will blow over," Natsuki explained and dragged Syo away who was kicking and screaming, "I just wanna punch him once!"

Ittoki looked at Tokiya,

"We'll figure this out...everyone's just angry. Don't worry about it."

Tokiya turned around, "I'm not so sure about that. What I did was stupid.

Im sorry."

Tokiya walked back to the dorms.

Ittoki was left alone. He stared down at the shimmering waters.

"It'll be fine."

It wasn't.

After that day Tokiya and Nanami left immediately and she was too ashamed to show her face to anyone. Tokiya left but only Ittoki showed up to see him off. Masato left a day or two later leaving with a formal goodbye. Ren didn't leave but became distant and went off for his own career. Natsuki and Syo also stayed but did mostly comedic shows and other jobs such as commercials but didn't really sing. Ittoki saw them once in a while and they'd talk for a bit occasionally. Ittoki also stayed and continued to sing as a solo singer.

Ittoki was on his way to his room when he saw saw Syo. He waved happily and Syo waved back.

"Yooo! Its been a while," Ittoki yelled.

"I guess," Syo answered and turned the corner. Ittoki grimaced,

"Oh okay, see ya..." He leisurely walked outside and sat at a bench under a tree.

_" saa Let's song_

_ yume wo utaou_

_sora ni utaou _  
_ hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou _  
_ mirai no chizu wo kimi to egakou _  
_ kono REBORYUUSHON _  
_ ikimashou _  
_ ai wo Change the star _  
_ Check it out"_

he sang.

"Ittoki-kun? From starish? Oh my God!" a girly voice yelped. A girl with brown hair just past her neck and gold/brown eyes walked up to him. She was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves and buttons down the middle and a short blue skirt. She had a thatch brown sun hat and a white shoulder bag with blue straps.

She smiled cheerfully, "I'm Sumomo Kanon."

Ittoki smiled back, suppressing his previous engagement with Syo.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you lost?"

Sumomo laughed,

"Ya kind of. I need to find my way around soon if i'm gonna be living here. I didn't know this was where you were staying. I hope we can work together sometime...where's the rest of the boys?"

Ittoki didn't answer for a few minutes. Sumomo stood there wondering what was wrong,

"If they're busy it's ok..."

Ittoki finally answered,

"STARISH...is done."

* * *

**Yeahh thats it for this chapter but dont fear! There's more to come haha :) please review. Also i know this is kinda short but oh well. lol.**


	2. How to compose a song 101

**Hi this is my second chapter and so here goes nothing. R&R. (read and review)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own uta pri or the last name Kanon :3 **

**Oh and the whole story is in narrator's POV unless said otherwise! 3**

* * *

"Maybe, you can go to Mr. Saotome and try to change his mind!" Sumomo suggested. She sat beside Ittoki who was slumped back on the bench, neck dangling over and staring at the clear skies.

Ittoki shook his head,

"I-I tried…" Sumomo suddenly stood up. She had a determined look on her face.

"Listen, if you give up STARISH will never come back and didn't you all say that you just want to make people happy at one of your concerts?! When…when I listen to your songs," Sumomo closed her eyes and twirled around, "I get this warm feeling. I realized…I want to sing too. You and the others showed me what I truly want. If you break up…what hope is there for the rest of us?"

Ittoki was taken aback. He sat up and looked at the girl who seemed to be speaking from her heart. He nodded; a more determined look on his face.

"You're right. If everyone gives up then STARISH won't come back," he stated bravely, rising out of the bench which seemed to be swallowing him.

"Let's go."

The elevator music did not calm the nerves of the red headed soldier. Ittoki tapped his foot impatiently as the numbers lit up signal each floor they passed. The golden doors slid open and they entered the spacious office. The floor was red velvet carpeting and the walls painted a shimmering gold. Display cases were spread out all the way until a large window wall opened up at the back of the room overlooking the city. A brown wooden desk was placed in the center of the room and a golden name plate which read, _'Mr. Saotome'_ was on the front center of the desk. A big brown chair like you see in the movies was pointed towards the window.

"Mr. Saotome?" Ittoki called.

"Oh helllooooo, it's been a while Mr. Ittoki Otoya!" he answered. The chair swerved around but it was empty. Then suddenly flew at them from above and bounced around. He was bungee jumping…so it seemed. Sumomo looked at Ittoki confused, weird-ed out and a bit anxious.

"And why heeellooo little girl, would you happen to be Miss. Kanon?!" he yelled, his smile was lop-sided.

"Don't worry he likes big entrances," Ittoki whispered to Sumomo. She nodded half-heartedly.

"What can I do for you too?" Mr. Saotome stopped bouncing around and hung upside down with his hands and legs crossed like a monkey.

"Sir, please give Tokiya and Nanami another chance!" Ittoki begged. Mr. Saotome sighed then looked over at Sumomo.

"You're the new upcoming artist…Sumomo Kanon!" he yelled. Sumomo jumped but then nodded.

"DING!" Mr. S shouted before collapsing onto the floor then crawling into his chair.

"You can sing with Ittoki for your first debut. It will be good promotion," he continued.

"Sir, but what about STAR-"

"Shhhhh. Since Nanami is gone you two will have to compose the song yourself. Good luck! You may leave my offffice!" Mr. Saotome commanded and shooing us away.

Ittoki brushed his hand thru his hair,

"Well that didn't go as planned," he commented. Sumomo shuffled from one foot to the next.

"Ittoki?"

He looked at her.

"I-I've never composed a song before…" Ittoki laughed nervously and the door slid open. They stepped out the elevator and walked thru the lobby. In the lobby Natsuki is sitting down in an orange couch chair reading through what looked like a script.

"Natsuki can help us!" Ittoki yelped taking Sumomo's hand and hauling her over to Natsuki. He looked up and pushed his glasses up.

"Oh Ittoki, it's been a while and…" he looked over at Sumomo. She quickly showed her respect by bowing,

"I'm Sumomo Kanon, upcoming artist." Natsuki smiled.

"Ahh, so cute!" he sang taking Sumomo's hands. Sumomo blushed,

"I'm a big fan."

Natsuki hugged her. Sumomo felt awkward and never said anything as her face resembled a tomato.

"Natsuki…we need your help," Ittoki butted in. Natsuki stared at Ittoki anxiously.

"I-in composing a song," Sumomo added. Natsuki perked up.

"Sure, I was just memorizing some lines," he pulled out two sheets of music paper and a pencil. Then he took off his glasses.

"NOOOOO!" Syo and Ittoki yelled. Syo, from out of nowhere, jumped onto Natsuki's shoulders and shoved his glasses back on his face.

"Whew," Ittoki whipped sweat off his face.

"I'm sure he doesn't look that bad without glasses guys…" Sumomo commented.

"Maybe Natsuki isn't the one to ask for help. Syo…would you mind helping us out?" Ittoki inquired. Syo shook his head.

"I'm busy…" he scratched his head. Sumomo bowed swiftly,

"Please! I've never composed a song and I really want to be a singer and it would mean the world to me…"

Syo, with a pitiful look on his face answered,

"Well…I guess I could help you out…"

Sumomo looked up excitedly,

"Really? Thank you so much!" she then impulsively hugged him. Syo's face turned red and he started to shake a little,

"Uhh, yeah."

"Oh sorry!" Sumomo stepped back.

Syo played a tune on the piano. Ittoki sighed,

"Umm, that's twinkle twinkle little star." Syo laughed nervously,

"Ohh opps. I swore I made that up." He then started playing another tune.

"Now you're playing Mary had a little lamb," Sumomo pointed out slumping back in a white plastic chair.

Waves of tears rushed down Syo's face and he buried his face in his hands.

"I thought I made that up TOO!" he yelled like a toddler. Sumomo and Ittoki laughed nervously.

Ittoki and Sumomo walked around to see if they could find anyone else who might be able to help. Ittoki spotted Reiji waiting for the elevator to come. They rushed over.

"Reiji! Could you help us?" Ittoki called running over to him.

Reiji scratched his head, "Uh sure with what?"

"Composing a song. I'm Sumomo Kanon by the way," she jumped in.

Reiji laughed, "Aren't you the energetic one. Sure why not."

They traveled to the music room and Reiji sat behind the piano. He started playing something that sounded like a cross between the Dora the Explora theme song and a monkey being chased by a rooster who was being attacked by a cat who then got run over.

"H-have you ever played the piano?" Ittoki questioned checking to see if he could still hear properly. Reiji shook his head and smiled. Sumomo slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

They continued to venture on to see if anyone could help them and Ittoki saw Ranmaru in karate class.

"He looks smart, let's ask him!" Sumomo yelped walking towards the class. Ittoki stopped her,

"Umm…he looks busy."

"What are you too doing here?" a monotonous voice called from behind. They turned around to find Ai staring at them with a blank expression.

"Hi I'm Sumomo, nice to meet you," she introduced herself.

"Mikaze-kun, could you help us compose a song?" Ittoki asked half-heartedly.

"No."

"Plea-" Sumomo was cut off.

"No. You need to find your own way to compose a song if you want it to be from the heart," Ai further explained.

"I-I've never composed a song before…" Sumomo confessed again.

"If you want to discover notes just play random keys and if it sounds good write it down," Ai answered then turned away and began walking. Ittoki and Sumomo looked at each other.

"We could give it a shot," Ittoki commented.

Sumomo nodded, fire burning in her eyes.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! The next one is gonna be so exciting so I hope you continue to read. Please review also! **


	3. Trouble in Tokiya

**Hey I'm so excited to write this chapter. Please read and review :D**

**Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING.**

* * *

Ittoki and Sumomo went to the park for inspiration and Ittoki brought along his guitar.

"I'm pretty sure this is how all the composer's made up their songs," Ittoki said confidently. Sumomo nodded. They sat down under a tree and played some notes. Things where coming together pretty well and they took a break.

"Writing music is hard," Sumomo sighed lying on the grass. Ittoki nodded and looked around as breeze rustled through his hair. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Tokiya!" He yelled jumping up.

Tokiya looked over and saw him, his face grimaced. He sat down on the rim of a fountain that was currently flowing with water. It was white with wave carvings covering it. He seemed to be writing in something at the time. Ittoki and Sumomo rushed over to Tokiya.

"Why haven't you come back to even try to convince ?" Ittoki quarreled. Tokiya looked away and grunted.

"Look, you just don't get it do you?" Ittoki clenched his fists.

"I-I don't know you but I loved your voice and without you STARISH won't come back. Ittoki is trying his best…" Sumomo explained.

"You're right," Tokiya began, "You don't know me."

"Tokiya-" Ittoki began.

"Look im busy," Tokiya yelled. For a moment Ittoki saw a pained look on his face but he swiftly got up and moved away. As he turned Sumomo saw a flash of music notes on the paper he was scribbling on.

After a few moments Ittoki turned to Sumomo. He looked as though he was going to cry and had an air of worry.

"I-think…Tokiya is in trouble," he finally said.

"What do you mean?" she asked then it came to her; the perfect melody for the song.

"Ittoki! I thought of a melody," she commented excitedly and hurried back to where they were sitting down. She then began writing notes for the melody. When she finished all she could think of she handed the paper to Ittoki. He began to hum the tune which made him smile.

"This is perfect," he took a deep breath; "I hope this will bring them back."

Sumomo really wanted to finish the song so she decided to take a walk at night time. She went to her favorite place, a small lake in the middle of the park. Since it was night time there was no one around so it was pretty quiet except for the wind rustling the leaves which are different shades of green. The grass was almost unseen at this time of night and it was easy to spot the glittering lake as the moon light shun on it at a mesmerizing angle. Suddenly a soft sweet voice was heard. As Sumomo reached closer to the lake the voice was more audible and there was a tall silhouette sitting under a tree by the lake.

The song gave an angelic but sad feeling in her chest. She could almost feel the pain of the man who was singing. She saw his blue hair and she knew it was Tokiya.

She slowly edged closer to him but then he suddenly stopped. Sumomo looked down and saw a branch snapped in two. Tokiya spun around and saw Sumomo who was frozen in her tracks.

"Oh, it's just you," he said bluntly. Sumomo gulped and then sat beside him.

"You were Hayato-sama…before you joined the group," she began looking at him.

"Yah…"

"You're songs were really good but…you seemed like you were hiding from something. I always felt that you we're wearing a mask and that you secretly we're someone else," she paused for a moment, " But then when I saw you singing in STARISH you weren't Hayato…you were a part of something and that gave me hope." The wind blew again and Tokiya didn't say anything.

"Tokiya?" she looked over at him and realized he was blushing. Her eyes widened.

"P-Please come back…if it weren't for you guys I'd still be the girl who sits in the 5th row third column of the classroom."

"It's not that easy," he argued looking off at the lake.

"How could I do that to Nanami…" he mumbled, "I ruined her dream because I had mixed up feelings." Sumomo stood up.

"Then apologize."

Tokiya looked up at her surprised. He opened his mouth but never had anything to say. Sumomo held out her hand.

"If she writes such amazing songs, I'm sure she can forgive you. She wants STARISH back as much as everyone else does." Tokiya smiled holding back a laugh. Sumomo had a clueless look on her face as there was nothing funny about what she said.

"You know, you have a funny way of affecting people and changing their perspective," he finally said.

"Wha-"

"I'm gonna talk to Nanami, could you…come with me?" Tokiya asked scratching his head. Sumomo smiled excitedly.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Yaaay. Thanks for the reviews guys and that's it for this chapter please review and tell me what you think. I will try to post everyday and sorry if my characters are a bit OOC. **


	4. The promise

**Hi, so this is chapeter 4. Gonna keep this short since I don't really have much to say except READ AND REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: By now you should know that I don't own uta pri.**

* * *

They could see it. It wasn't much but that didn't matter. A reasonable sized country house was spotted in the middle of a field. There was a small dirt path which led to this house. Along the path there were a few flowers that bloomed, yellow, blue and pink. There were few clouds in the sky and there was a calming wind which rustled the wind chime.

Sumomo and Tokiya stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Yes?" a shrill voice answered.

"N-Nanami?" Tokiya called. There was a moment of silence.

"Yes," she answered again reluctantly.

"We need to talk," he continued, a bead of sweat flew down the side of his head.

"A-actually I'm really busy…making dinner," she answered back timidly.

"Nanami, you don't know me but I'm Sumomo. This was really hard for Tokiya to do so please let us in."

"Like I said-"

"_Haruka na omoi seijaku no oka de subete no ai wo..._

_Zankoku na sekai ni furuenai de..._  
_Ikusen no kotoba yori mo uta no Kiss wo_

_Nanika wo sutesatte mo ii (Swear to you)_  
_Kono shunkan ni ikiru (Hold my hand)_  
_Kimi no tame ni boku no tame ni tobitatsu kakugo wo ima...tomo ni_,"

Tokiya sang suddenly. There was a clicking sound and the door opened. Nanami was bowing.

"I'm sorry," she sounded teary. She stood up straight and looked Tokiya in the eyes,

"I'm sorry, I failed as a composer…" she continued. Tokiya abruptly grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm the one who couldn't control my feelings! I'm sorry, I've ruined everyone's career including yours and myself," he shouted powerfully. Nanami was frozen in her tracks. She gawked at him then suddenly a tear streamed out of her right eye.

"I-I know I caused you pain, I'm," he blushed and looked down; "I'm…" he paused again then unexpectedly looked up. Both Sumomo and Nanami were stunned as the blue haired boy looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry."

Nanami automatically hugged him and tears now rapidly poured out her eyes. He grasped her tightly as if not wanting to let go and after a minute they parted.

"Wait what happened to the others?" she asked a bit confused.

"After we were kicked out the others gave up and went their separate ways," he explained. Nanami was disheartened at this. Nanami realized they were still standing outside so she invited the two in. They entered a room with a white plastic fan on rotate and there was an orange couch with white cushions.

"I never introduced myself, I'm Sumomo Kanon."

"I'm Nanami Haruka, it's nice to meet you," she answered back with a smile. The wooden floor looked as if it had just been polished. The walls were a lime green and the house was peaceful and quiet. Sumomo didn't realized that she was gazing around the room and analyzing the country home until Haruka spoke again,

"Sumomo?"

Sumomo jumped up and scratched her head,

"Sorry, I was just…never mind. Haruka-chan…" she paused, "If it wasn't for you STARISH wouldn't have become STARISH and I want to thank you so much. You all made me realize my dream and I want to help in any way I can!" Nanami blushed,

"Thank you, really."

"But without a composer…even if we convince everyone to come back all of STARFISH still wouldn't be there and we wouldn't have anything to sing either without a composer," Tokiya explained. They all thought for a moment.

"If we convince everyone we can all go to Mr. Saotome including you guys and he'll have to let STARISH come back!" Sumomo answered triumphantly.

"Do you think that would work?" Nanami asked unsure.

"Of course!" Sumomo smiled.

"Please, please bring STARISH back," Nanami begged. Sumomo smiled,

"It's a promise!"

* * *

**Yeah I know its short but I wanted to space it out but I guess I fell short of this chapter **** the other will be longer! Also can you guess what song Tokiya is singing? Tell me in a review haha. Please review! Review! Review!**


	5. Operation: Love Love Syo (part 1)

**HI thanks for the review and yes YuMikaRin that is the season 2 opening :3 Thanks for reading and please R&R. Also I wrote my ideas on my ipod which I can no longer find so this is a bit of a set back but I'll try. **

**Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Ittoki…**

* * *

The live performance was coming up and Sumomo was a bit uneasy. She never forgot her promise to Nanami and was set on helping the people who once helped her. She was changing a few notes in the piano room when an excited Ittoki came in.

"With this song we'll surely get Natsuki and Syo back," he grinned. Sumomo smiled and showed Ittoki the changes that she made. Ittoki slid beside her on the piano bench. They began to rehearse the song. After they finished it there was a clapping from the door. They both looked up a bit startled and saw Natsuki leaning in the door way.

"That was so cute!" he squealed with joy. He went over and pulled back Sumomo so her head met with his stomach and he squeezed her tightly.

"Natsuki…please join starish!" Sumomo suddenly jumped up, "please?" Natsuki was taken aback but then smiled warmly.

"Thanks for the offer but starish isn't starish if it's just me and Ittoki," his voice had a bit of sorrow. Ittoki shook his head, "Tokiya said he'll join!" Natsuki's eyes widened and he pushed up his glasses.

"Mmm? Tokiya's gonna talk to Mr. Saotome about coming back?" Natsuki said quizzically.

Sumomo shook her head, "Not just him, all of us including Nanami." Natsuki's mouth opened a little bit to show his surprise then he folded his arms.

"Nanami's coming back…" he mumbled.

"We can't do it without you," Ittoki argued. Sumomo unexpectedly took hold of Natsuki's hands. He blushed because of this and almost stepped back. Her face had a determined look.

"Natsuki, my name is Sumomo Kanon and I want to be a singer. I saw you guys perform 1000% that first time and you made me realize that I want to inspire people too; to make people happy. I'm going to do my first live performance and if it wasn't for STARISH I would still be the girl watching you on television. I'm not going to give up, I…I need to pay you all back for what you've done for me. For giving me hope!"

"Mmm? I love STARISH," Natsuki began, "and I think you do too. As a performer that makes me really happy and I'd be glad to fight for STARISH." Sumomo and Ittoki smiled.

"Thank you," Sumomo responded.

"Alright!" Ittoki yelled and Natsuki and Sumomo laughed. Natsuki scratched his head,

"You're not only a cute girl but you can change people too. I wish you good luck in your debut."

"Do you think you could convince Syo to come back too?" Ittoki asked. Natsuki rubbed his chin then he smirked,

"I think I have an idea and Sumomo I'm going to need your help." Sumomo nodded vigorously.

* * *

Sumomo and Ittoki sang the song to Miss. Manako, Sumomo's manager. She closed her eyes as she listened to the song and nodded. When they finished she brushed back a piece of her black hair back into her bun then stood up and clapped.

"Sumomo, you are such a talented girl. You're going to hit it big with this song," the manager assured. Sumomo couldn't hide her relief and happiness at the thoughts that her manager had of the song.

'_She put her heart into it, really one of a kind,_' Miss. Manako thought still smiling.

"Well I'll go tell Mr. Saotome the song is perfect and then we can get it recorded it also so we can start making copies and Mr. Saotome can listen to it himself. Also we'll have an autograph signing from the two of you," Miss Manako explained.

They we're both pretty excited and things got a little hectic. Sumomo and Ittoki followed Miss Manako to the recording room. It was probably a new recording room because everything looked pristine and untouched. The walls we're carpeted caramel color which matched the floors. There were a few records hung up in display cases of old singers like the boys, the top and Matta-matta love heart. Sumomo's eyes we're sparkling and she moved around the room as if she just entered a room filled with gold and diamonds. The sound board was covered with vast switches and buttons and other things she didn't understand and didn't try to either.

Ittoki was also quiet impressed with the new recording studio.

"Brand new and you too will be the first to use it!" Miss Manako said excitedly and smirked with pride.

"Thank you so much! Really!" Sumomo then announced taking a quick bow.

"You're welcome kid, it was really hard to get this booked but I'm a pretty good manager if I do say so myself," she bragged coming back her hair. She fixed her black blazer,

"The man who will be recording your song should be here shortly and I will let Mr. Saotome know what is happening." She then turned swiftly and left the room with no regrets.

Soon a man who was about 6ft and chubby came in and greeted them kindly. They stepped in the recording both and after a few microphone checks they began recording the song.

* * *

Natsuki was on his desktop while Syo laid down on his bed reading a manga. He laughed a few times when Natsuki suddenly spoke.

"Syo you've liked a girl before right?" Syo nearly fell off his bed and his face was red.

"Of course I've liked a girl!" he argued.

"You've never been on a date though…like a real date," Natsuki narrowed his eyes and began playing with a blue ball point pen. Syo's face was still a flushed red as he shook his head.

"So what?" he argued back.

"Why don't you go on a date with Sumomo?"

Syo was really surprised and he immediately stood straight up,

"W-w-w-why would you suggest such a strange thing?!" he yelled a bit flustered.

"Well I was just thinking today that you too have a similar personality. She's cute, _your cute_, she never gives up, _you never give up_, she sticks up for what she believes in…you get the point," Natsuki explained. Syo continued to blush on this somewhat _sensitive_ topic.

"I mean I don't even really know her-"

"That's what a date's for."

"And I don't know how to just go on a date-"

"Just ask her."

"But what if it goes badly-"

"It won't."

Syo ran out of excuses and clenched his fists shaking a bit.

"Maybe I could tr-" Natsuki shoved him out the door.

"Great and until you do your not allowed back inside!" he shouted slamming the door.

"Hey wait! Natsuki! This isn't funny! Let me in!...I was reading something…" his voice went from a yell to a mumble and he slumped against the door. He gulped, _' You can do this Syo.'_

* * *

"Alright you guys can take a break," the chubby man said. Ittoki sat down on a chair.

"I'm gonna get some water," Sumomo then said and then left the room. She went over to a water dispenser and started pouring some water.

Syo was walking aimlessly around and saw her in the hallway. His heart skipped a beat,_ ' I guess I should get this over with…I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?'_

She put the drink to her lips.

_'Oh crap what if she says no and pours water all over me? Breathe…You got this.'_ He approached her timidly.

"Uh hey Sumomo…chan," he began Sumomo blushed when he added the chan.

"S-syo right?"

Syo nodded and formed fists with his hands.

"Umm so…I was wondering…if you'd like to go on a date with me!"

* * *

**Woop this was fun to write :D Yes so please Review and again sorry I didn't post yesterday. **


	6. Operation: Love Love Syo (part 2)

**Hey guys sorry i haven't posted in a while. I've been very busy :P Anyways please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: alalalalaaa nothinggggg**

* * *

Sumomo's heart pounded and she was completely off guard. Then it clicked; _'is this Natsuki's plan to get Syo back? It must be.' _

"Uhh, sure," she answered trying to calm down. Syo smiled. It seemed as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Okay well meet me on Friday at 12 noon in the lobby," he answered more calmly. Sumomo nodded and Syo turned and walked away.

"Okay, operation: get Syo back is commencing!" Sumomo shouted in a whisper as she was pumped up. She finished the last of her water and went back to the recording room.

"Yo," Ittoki called, relaxing on a couch chair.

Syo marched confidently back to his dorm and banged on the door. "I-I did it now let me in!"

"It's open."

Syo opened the door and crawled onto his bed. He flopped on his back, closed his eyes and sighed. Natsuki spun around on his chair. He had a book in his hand,

"So how did it go?" Syo didn't answer for a moment. Natsuki had a feeling he already new the answer and he hoped Sumomo understood his plan.

"She said yes._ Yatta!_" he answered and rolled on his side. He found the book he was reading and began flipping thru the manga.

"So what are you gonna do on the date?" Natsuki smirked. Syo froze and dropped the book he was reading. He fixed himself on the bed so that his head hung of the edge facing Natsuki.

"I never thought of that..."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow,

"Well how much time do you have?"

"Until tomorrow..." Syo sat up and scratched his hair. He had a worried and panicky expression on his face,

"What am I gonna do?" Natsuki clasped his hands together,

"Ahh, your so cute when you panic!"

Syo blushed,

"We have a real problem!" Natsuki shook his head,

"Well Syo, I'd help but i'm quiet busy. Just think of something fun to do." Natsuki twisted back around to his desk and Syo laid back down.

"Something fun.." he mumbled.

Sumomo was wearing a purple under shirt with thin white stripes and a white loose top over it so you could only see the straps of her undershirt. She also had on velvet shorts and her hair was in a high side ponytail with a yellow star clip on the right side of her bangs. She walked down to lobby and when she got there she saw Syo.

He was wearing and green hoody with sleeves rolled up to the elbow and dark blue jeans pants. He had his favorite purple, blue, yellow and white plaid hat with the pink strap around it. His face turned when he saw Sumomo.

Natsuki hid behind a plant not too far away. He saw Sumomo and Syo.

"Ahh they're both so cutee!" he almost yelled.

"H-hi, you look..really cute," Syo said scratching his head. Sumomo blushed and smiled,

"Thanks. So where are we going?" Syo took a deep breathe and took her hand.

"Just follow me."

Soon they arrived at the town zoo. They continued to hold hands as they looked at all the animals. Sumomo took out her camera and took pictures of most of the animals. They fed iguana's and monkeys and saw the elephants and hippos. Sumomo seemed to be having a good time and so did Syo. They went to the aquarium part of the zoo.

"Take a picture of my and this puffer fish," Sumomo smiled excitedly and handed Syo the camera. She blew up her cheecks to look like the fish.

_Snap._

A man wearing a tall brown coat and matching detective hat came over to them. He had a mustache and Syo found his orange hair sticking out very familiar.

"You two are a very cute couple. Let me take a picture of the two off you!" he explained taking the camera from Syo. His voice was deep and a bit animated. He held up the camera and they both smiled. Syo put his arm around Sumomo and she put up a peace sign with her fingers.

_Snap_

"Hehe, have a good date you too," the suspiscious man said winking at Syo. _'Natsuki couldn't you have thought up a better disguise?'_ Syo thought to himself and sighed. He handed him the camera and skipped off.

"That was weird..." Sumomo commented.

"Hehe sure was...let's go," he took her hand panicky and the left the zoo.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after a while.

"Sure..." she replied. Syo smiled and took her to a cafe where they got some iced lemonade and strawberry cheesecake.

"Mmm, I love cheesecake," Sumomo chimed taking another small bite from her slice. Syo agreed,

"Uhh so what did you want to be again?" Sumomo took a sip of her lemonade,

"A singer. You know...STARISH inspired me to be a singer," she looked at Syo who looked a bit surprised then she continued, "When I saw you guys perform at could see how hard you worked to be where you are as a group..."

"We were a family..." Syo interrupted looking down and folding his arms.

"You ALL gave me hope. Every one of you," she finished.

"Well, it's Tokiya's fault-"

"That doesn't mean you give up," Sumomo cut him off. Syo arched his eyebrows in surprise. Had he really not been trying to bring them back together.

"You call them you're family, but families stick together no matter what," she continued.

"Family means no one gets left behind..." Syo mumbled. He closed his eyes. _'Sorry Tokiya,'_ he thought to himself. After a few moments of silence Syo stood up and held out his hand,

"T-there's one more place i want to show you." Sumomo smiled and took his hand. They left.

They took a train and Sumomo was surprised to find herself at an auditorium. They went inside and sat down. There were a few other people there spread out. They were all couples and Syo and Sumomo blushed. The lights dimmed and the show started. A man with a deep soothing voice spoke of an ancient story about a lonely star who then made friends with other stars after being alone for dozens of centuries. But then one day they had a fight. They thought things would never be the same but then they game together and formed the big dipper.

Everyone clapped and the lights came on. Syo and Sumomo stood up,

"I had a really nice time," Sumomo said.

"M-me too," Syo replied blushing. He smiled, "Thank you." Sumomo was caught off guard and her face burned red.

"A-a-anytime!" she yelled back. Syo took her hand and they left.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! For those of you who don't know what 'Yutta' means its a Japanese word which they say when the feel successful or like 'I did it!'. :) Next time.**


End file.
